Pokémon ORAS: A Tale Of Two
by Dr Ukato
Summary: In a forest a stone-throw away from Littleroot, where no Pokémon lived there stood a small house. In the house lived the brothers Cain and Abel with their parents. Growing up the two brother's greatest wish was to one day travel the world as trainers. Follow these two as they make their way through Hoenn.


**July 31 -2013.**

 **A young boy having gotten through the hell that was middle school. Sits down in his room and opens a word document on his computor.**

 **The boy finally feeling free to do whatever he wishes without getting bullied writes a fan-fic he has had in mind for a few months now but never written down.**

 **But now with a B+ in English which was his second language he writes aproximately 2000 words under the matter of a few hours.**

 **He shows the result to his mother who applauds him on it.**

 **Barely even knowing how the site works the boy posts the fan-fic on and awaits the incoming reviews and likes.**

 **They never come.**

 **Months later the boy has widened his view and realize just how bad of a writer he is.**

 **During this time he has posted two more chapters with about the same result.**

 **The boy swears to change and reads like never before, steal-... borrowing the writing styles of other authors.**

 **And now two years and 10 stories later the boy has remade that which was his first fan-fic.**

 **To you who bothered to read all of this, i give to you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The start of a journey**

In a small two stories house in the woods outside of Littleroot town on the thirteenth of May, two twin boys were born to two happy parents. The boys were named Cain and Abel and grew up like you'd expect from two brothers to grow up with them fighting over the warm comforter in the winter and the big lemonade glass in the summers.

Aside from confronting each other about petty things the brothers shared an interest for Pokémon Battles.

Every year the ninth of august they'd sit down in the couch and watch the Hoenn Pokémon League Championship and not allow any distractions until the finals was over. The twins grew up. When they were ten years old however something that would change their lives forever left in their mailbox.

Two letters contain all the paperwork necessary to apply for a free starter Pokémon from the Pokémon Association. The two Pokémon freaks where excited beyond belief over the thought of becoming trainers just like all the cool trainers on television. However their mother broke their poor little hearts by taking the papers from them and throwing them in the garbage bin.

She explained to her crying sons that a journey was far too dangerous for two ten year olds and she would hear nothing else of it before they were of age. So the years went on. The two boys grew up in the woods where no Pokémon lived. Every day they played in the woods, climbing trees, eating berries and being boys.

And it's so dear readers, that their story begins.

* * *

The alarm clock rang through the bedroom and Cain stirred from his sleep. Getting out of his bed he dragged his fingers through his chestnut-brown hair and yawned.

"Man, morning comes way too fast for comfort," Cain mumbled to himself as he got out of his pajamas. Changing into a white t-shirt and blue jeans-shorts before pulling a blue shirt over it. He sat down on his bed and considered sleeping for another hour or two.

"Cain! It's time for breakfast!" his mother's voice came from downstairs.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!" he yelled back before rising from the bed and heading downstairs.

As he got down to the dining room he saw his brother already sitting there shovelling food down his throat.

"Guwh muvvvhing" He said as he drank his Pecha juice while simultaneously trying to eat a sandwich with Oran berry jam.

While he was spreading some Oran jam onto his sandwich Cain took a second to watch his brother's outfit. To his annoyance their outfits where exactly the same aside from his shirt being red with white strokes.

Cain had just finished his sandwich when their mother came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food and a bitter expression. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and she wore an apron together with typical stay-at-home-mom/the-perfect-house-wife clothes. "Good morning boys! I was preparing a delicious breakfast for your father but it turns out he's still asleep," she greeted them. Cain chuckled at his mother. He knew what was coming next as she stormed up the stairs.

A minute later an ear -shattering scream echoed through the house followed by mom walking down the stairs with a satisfied smile on her face. Cain and his brother chuckled as they realized their mother had most likely given their father a wet willy. _(Author's note: Not like that you pervs!)_

Their father came down three minutes later in his housecoat and his ginger hair a complete mess. "Morning Dad!" Abel said only to get a grunt in reply. Both boys grabbed their dishes and ran into the kitchen to get rid of them, they could always talk after he'd gotten his coffee.

Having finished their dishes the two boys walked outside in the bright morning sun. As they didn't have anything else to do they just sat in the grass outside of the house and stared at the sky. High above them a flock of Tailows where flying north probably searching for a better life. The boys sighed in union. No matter how many times they saw it the freedom the birds held always made the twins green with envy. The two boys fell asleep watching the avians, feeling the breeze and the softness of the grass under them.

* * *

Not even two hours later the boys woke up two hours later to the sensation of drowning. With speed only rivaling that of a leaping Vigoroth the boys got to their feet coughing out water. As they heard their mother's chuckle they saw her standing above them with a now empty bucket of water. "Have you ever heard of this thing called being gentle mom!?" Abel said already knowing the answer.

"Gentle is for wimps! There's no 'gentle' in 'twin boys'!" she teased.

"For the goddamn fiftieth time, too much info!" the twins roared at the same time. They hated it when she would do that.

Don't misunderstand, the twins were just as interested in everything birds-and-bees related as anyone their age, just not when it was their mother talking about it.

"Well for your information that Pokémon league thingy has been going on for the last fifty minutes. How's that for too much info?" she explained as the twins expressions turned to that of one of horror.

"Fifty minutes that means half-way through the 1st round." Abel said looking at his brother.

"We need snacks! I'll make popcorn, you go get the berries, Pecha, Aspear and Cheri while I make the preparations for a salad." his brother responded. "If we hurry we can make it in time for the quarters."

"Got it!" Abel yelled before dashing off into the forest. Cain watched his brother run off and into the forest before he made a headline towards the kitchen. Their mother just chuckled at the antics of her sons. She was used to their enthusiasm when it came to anything Pokémon related.

Abel ran through the thick woods until he reached the tree he was looking for. With agility gained from a life playing in the woods he jumped up and grabbed a branch hoisting himself onto it. From there he simply kept repeating said steps until he reached the fresh berries at the top.

He grabbed a handful of thick pink berries and stuffed them in his fanny pack. "Okay, that's the Pecha berries done for, now where did the Aspear trees go?" he wondered aloud to himself. He jumped down from the tree doing a backflip and landed on his feet with no difficulty before dashing off deeper into the woods. Those berries were going to meet their maker.

Cain ran around the kitchen popping popcorns and chopping vegetables. He threw some lettuce in a bowl and cut a cucumber into cubes. The kitchen door being kicked alerted him to an arrival.

"I'm back!" Abel's yell echoed from the hallway. "I got the berries! What can I do?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Chop them up while I finish the dressing."

"Got it! Cubes?"

"Cubes" Cain said no more words needed.

Ten minutes later the food was done and they sat down in the couch just as the commercial ended. " **And we're back live here at the Ever Grand City Stadium bringing you the Pokémon League Quarter-Finals!** " the announcer exclaimed " **Of all our 256 contestants these 16 have fought through countless perils to make it here today! And here they are!** " A big screen appeared on the TV showing sixteen different people.

"Who you think will win?" Abel asked his brother as the announcer went through the participants.

"I think number 8 has a chance just look at that hair-do, it looks like some kind of old-style samurai."

"Seriously? I got my money on number 15. He looks like a hardened veteran, He's got to have some skills."

"Okay," Cain said "Wanna bet? Whoever loses has to clean the winners' room for two weeks!

"You're on!"

In the end both number 8 and 15 lost in the first round thereby making the bet a draw. The boys, however, had long since forgotten about their bet and were immersed in the battles, munching popcorn and salad as the battles raged on. At last after four hours of battles the two finalists stood face-to-face on their respective sides of the darkened arena.

" **Finally we're at the long awaited finals!** " The announcer said, his voice echoing across the arena. " **Standing on my right side is Matthew Brown from Fallabror Town!** " At this the spotlights turned to shine upon a tall blond man in jeans and a leather vest with a camisole underneath barely hiding his hulking muscles. " **Stemming from the harsh mountain region of Hoenn this young man's battle style proves that the only way to beat the mountains is to be stronger than them!** "

" **And on my left side we have Alejandro Fernandez from Mauville City!** " The spotlights turned and showed a small quite thin man not much older than the twins, His black hair was tied back in a ponytail which hung down over the green jacket covering his shoulders. " **Do not fear the Pokémon with infinite energy but the one with a thousand moves' seems to be this young man's motto as he fought his way to the finals using a beautiful mixture of offense and defense!** "

" **And now with no further ado, let the battle begin!** " The announcer screamed into the mic the two trainers sending their first choice onto the field. The battle raged on. Matthew would go all out offense while Alejandro would fight back with a sturdy defence, striking back whenever possible. After close to two hours of constant fighting both contestants was left with one Pokémon each.

" **This battle is intense ladies and gentlemen! The tides have shifted back and forth during this Pokémon League finale which will undoubtely go to the history books! The fighters seem to have made their final decision.** " The crowd was silent as the pokéballs hit the stadium field with a thud. From Matthew's side a blue chinese-dragon emerged letting out a mighty roar which shook the ground around it. From Alejandro's side a white feline with a black saber on it's head emerged, Instead of roaring this one merely stood still and stared the opponent down.

" **And for this final fight of the Pokémon league we see Matthew's prized Gyarados taking on Alejandro's Absol! Who will walk away from this battle with victory in their grasp? Only time will tell!** "

The battle began with Gyarados breathing a stream of bright green flames towards Absol who nimbly leapt to the side. Before Gyarados could gather itself Absol had on his trainer's order dashed in and delivered a solid strike with it's blade. Gyarados quickly got itself together quickly and clad it's tail in a cloak of iron and slammed it into the ground sending shard's of rocks everywhere, pelting Absol and forcing it backwards.

" **And the battle is on! we've barely started and I already have goosebumps!** "

The duel kept going on and on with neither side gaining an advantage.

Matthew would let beams and streams of energy rain destruction down on the field hile Alejandro used the advantage that was his Pokémon's superior agility to dodge, get in close and strike before backing off. Lather, rinse, repeat. However, the rubble from Gyarados's destructive rampage would constantly pelt Absol slowly but surely wearing it down, add in the fact that Absol was constantly pushing itself to avoid the oncoming offense which would certainly finish it off instantly if given the chance.

Both Pokémon stood face-to-face once again, only this time both were quite literally falling apart, Absol seemed to avoid putting weight on his left hind leg and Gyarados was swaying slightly and didn't hold its head up as high any more. In one final push Gyarados fired a beam of orange energy while Absol gathered and threw a blade of wind from his horn which struck the beam, exploding and covering the arena in smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared up, the audience was stunned by the sight in front of them. Even the announcer seemed to have completely lost the ability to speak.

Gyarados had collapsed upon itself and was lying on the ground unmoving, while Absol was still barely standing.

" **I-IT'S BEEN DECIDED! THE WINNERS OF THIS POKÈMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP IS... ALEJANDRO AND ABSOL!** " The twins watched in silence as a prize ceremony was held. Alejandro and his team stood upon a podium as he was handed a trophy and a certificate proving him to be a true Pokémon master.

"Well that sure was something special. Never thought we'd both end up losing the bet." Cain said, stretching his stiff body.

"Mmhmm," was all that his brother said in response, however Cain paid it no mind.

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" Came the voice of their mother from the kitchen. Realizing the sun had already set the twins turned off the TV and ran off to eat.

That night Abel was unusually quiet. Usually he'd be all over the food but today he was taking his time, eating slowly as if deep in thought. When evening came he merely went to bed without telling anyone and Cain soon went to bed as well.

The next morning when Cain went to wake his brother up his bed was empty except for a scraggly written note.

 _I'm leaving to become the trainer I was meant to be._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _Abel_

* * *

Abel was walking through the woods, a backpack hung loosely over his shoulder. He was dressed in shorts and a shirt that hung loose over his upper body. "You know it's a real pain when you do this?" A far too familiar voice said from behind.

"I told you not to look for me. I'm leaving to become a trainer for real this time."

"Really? And exactly how are you supposed to do that?" Cain asked and was met with silence.

"I thought so. You know you've been doing this same thing ever since mom threw our applications away?" Cain said taking a seat in the grass, gesturing for Abel to join him. "And every time I have to talk sense into you." Abel snorted in disapproval but sat down next to his brother.

"It's not like we'll be stuck here forever you know? Once we turn of age we can rule our own lives."

"But that's four years away. Everyone else leave when their ten! Have you ever heard of a pair of twenty year old's getting accepted by the Pokémon association?" It was true. Most kids who began their journeys as ten or eleven year old's usually either had an older more experienced trainer with them on their journey as a form of mentor figure to share their experience. If you didn't have a mentor you were sometimes paired up with fellow youngsters. Due to this, or for their own good, the Pokémon Association sometimes rejected older teens.

"So what do suggest we do? Wait until we're of age and risk getting told we're too old?" Abel said already knowing what the most likely answer was going to be.

"Even so we can't just run away from home! They're just gonna call the police on us! Let's do what's smart." Abel had already anticipated the reply. He knew his brother too well. Never take unnecessary risks. Always have a back-up plan. Yadda-yadda.

"Well... I think-"

"Here it comes" Abel thought, just like that another adventure was over before it even began.

"-We at least should find an alternative method of getting us starter Pokémon. If they do call the police on us we can't sign up for them to the Pokémon Association. There's a Pokémon Laboratory a few miles west of here, we could maybe ask them?"

'Wait what?' Abel turned his face to look at his brother who was chattering on about options and alike.

"But maybe it won't be just that simple... There's no way they'd just give us Pokémon... and we can't very well steal them could we... Maybe-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a second! What is all this?! You... You're not gonna tell me to give up and go home?" Abel asked looking at his twin as if he was a foreign object.

In response Cain just smiled. "No. I'm sick of being trapped here just as much as you are. Mom had a point when we was ten maybe but we're already sixteen. We're not going to get any more prepared." Abel just nodded. He didn't know what exactly was happening here. All through-out their childhood, Cain had been calm, collected and never rushing into things like he always did. Not knowing what else to do, he embraced his brother pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into his shoulder as his brother returned the hug.

"Stop being so dramatic dumbass." Cain said but even so smiling. Abel had always (despite his though exterior) been very easily moved. It was always he who cried when watching movies or when someone passed away. "This is not a time for sadness! We're gonna be Pokémon Trainers remember!"

Abel let go of his brother and wiped some snot away with his arm "Yeah! Let's do it Cain!"

"Yeah! You got it Abel!" Cain said pulling out a backpack he had hidden behind a tree. "By the way you forgot your toothbrush so I made sure to pack an extra."

"Wow. Thanks I guess but way to spoil the mood dude. I was getting pumped up!"

Cain just laughed and put on his backpack "You're welcome! Now let's get going! The world awaits us!"

Abel just shrugged. Cain was right.

The world of Pokémon awaited!

 **End Of Chapter One**

* * *

 **Finally! I never thought i'd get this one done!**

 **As you who read the opening will know... This was the first fan-fic i ever wrote.**

 **Back then i didn't even know about using quatation marks for sentences and instead just had these - for sentences.**

 **Needless to say i hope that i'm a better writer now.**

 **If you in anyway enjoyed this first chapter, please leave a review or favorite.**

 **If you didn't like anything about it at least leave a review telling me what was horrible about it.**

 **Thanks to _JustLetMePerfectIt_ for doing a terrific job beta reading this story. **


End file.
